pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneton
| textcolor=| name='Magneton'| jname=(レアコイル Rarecoil)| image= | ndex=#082| evofrom=Magnemite| evointo=Magnezone| gen=Generation I| pronun= MAG-nuh-tun | hp=50| atk=60| def=95| satk=120| sdef=70| spd=70| species=Magnet Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=132.3 lbs.| ability=Magnet Pull *Sturdy| color='Gray'| gender=Genderless| }} Magneton (レアコイル Rarecoil) is an / -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Magnemite. It can also evolve into Magnezone by leveling-up in Mt. Coronet. Appearance Magneton are simply three Magnemite linked together by magnetism. Special Abilities Magneton can have the ability Sturdy or the ability Magnet Pull. Sturdy prevents any OHKO moves from hitting Magneton. Magnet Pull prevents any -type Pokémon from escaping battle. A group of Magneton are capable of producing a storm. Magneton can also create earsplitting screeches that can affect many things. They are commonly seen when sunspots appear on the sun. Anime A Shiny Magneton appeared in the episode Tie on One. Game Locations |pokemon=Magneton |redblue=Power Plant, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Power Plant |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Evolve Magnemite |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Magnemite |crarity=None |rubysapphire=New Mauville |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=New Mauville |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave, Power Plant |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Magnemite |dprarity=None |platinum=Route 222, Victory Road |ptrarity=Rare }} Pokedex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=Formed by several Magnemite linked together. They frequently appear when sunspots flare up.| yellow=Generates strange radio signals. It raises the temperature by 3.6F degrees within 3,300 feet.| gold=Three Magnemite are linked by a strong magnetic force. Earaches will occur if you get too close.| silver=The Magnemite are united by a magnetism so powerful, it dries all moisture in its vicinities.| crystal=When many Magneton gather together, the resulting magnetic storm disrupts radio waves.| ruby=Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon.| sapphire=Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to electronics and precision instruments. Because of this, it is said that some towns warn people to keep this Pokémon inside a Poké Ball.| emerald=It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. It generates powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees F within a 3,300-foot radius.| firered=A linked cluster formed of several Magnemite. It discharges powerful magnetic waves at high voltage.| leafgreen=Formed by several Magnemite linked together. They frequently appear when sunspots flare up.| diamond=It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. A group can set off a magnetic storm.| pearl=It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. A group can set off a magnetic storm.| platinum=Many mysteriously appear when more sunspots dot the sun. They stop TV sets from displaying properly.| heartgold=Three Magnemite are linked by a strong magnetic force. Earaches will occur if you get too close.| soulsilver=The Magnemite are united by a magnetism so powerful, it dries all moisture in its vicinities.| }} Sprites |rbspr = RedBlueMagneton.png |yspr = YellowMagneton.png |grnspr = GreenJPMagneton.png |Iback = MagnetonGenIBackSprite.png |gldspr = Magnetonold.png |slvspr = Magneton(S)Sprite.png |cryspr = CrystalMagneton.gif |IIback = MagnetonBackSpriteGenII.png |gldsprs = GoldShinyMagneton.png |slvsprs = SilverShinyMagneton.png |crysprs = CrystalShinyMagneton.gif |IIbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenII.png |rbysapspr = RSMagneton.png |emeraldspr = EmeraldMagneton.gif |frlgspr = FRLGMagneton.png |IIIback = MagnetonGenIIIBackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyMagneton.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyMagneton.gif |frlgsprs = FRLGShinyMagneton.png |IIIbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenIII.png |dpspr = DPMagneton.png |ptspr = Magneton(P)Sprite.png |hgssspr = Magneton HGSS.png |IVback = MagnetonGenIVBackSprite.png |dpsprs = DPShinyMagneton.png |ptsprs = PtShinyMagneton.png |hgsssprs = HGSSShinyMagneton.png |IVbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenIV.png }} Trivia *Starting with the Johto Region, Magneton is one of only two Pokémon to have ahd their types changed, being as how Steel was introduced when Gold and Silver where released. The other is it's pre-evolved form, Magnemite. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon